


Made in Heaven

by choriarty



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Domestic Fluff, Drabble Collection, Ficlet Collection, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-17
Updated: 2015-06-17
Packaged: 2018-04-04 19:28:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4150017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/choriarty/pseuds/choriarty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of my adoribull drabbles and little stories, probably. Nothing big enough to make an entire work.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Made in Heaven

**Author's Note:**

> Little domestic modern au drabble I wrote for ataashe on tumblr. 
> 
> Both of these idiots feed the fish and neither of them know.

Dorian woke up to the smell of burning in the house. He groaned and rolled over, pressing his face into the pillow in some attempt to make the morning go away. Someone must have been trying to make breakfast again. Even with his nose stuffed into the cushions he could still smell the sharp scent of burnt food, so he gave up on staying asleep. 

“Enjoy your beauty sleep?” came a gruff voice from the kitchen, where the smell was worse. Dorian’s face wrinkled in disgust, which the Bull pretended not to notice. “I would understand if you needed any extra rest, especially after last night, when I f–”

The Iron Bull was cut off by the loud blaring of the fire alarm, which made him swear and curse loudly. Dorian, on the other hand, was infinitely more amused by the scene. He slipped into his lover’s spot in the kitchen while the bigger of the two grabbed something to wave at the fire detector. He flicked off the stove and took the poor attempt at scrambled eggs off of the burner.

By the time he was finished scraping the burnt 'eggs’ into the garbage, the fire alarm had stopped. There was the sound of the windows being opened before Bull joined him back in the kitchen with a bitter grunt. Dorian chuckled in his half-asleep slowness and pressed against him lazily, earning a weak grin from his boyfriend. He reached onto his tippy-toes for a kiss when there was a pop behind him, successfully scaring him into full awareness.

“Hey! The toast didn’t burn!” The Bull announced happily. 

“Just kiss me, you big idiot,” Dorian scoffed, reaching up once more. The Qunari chuckled low and bent down to meet him. Their lips brushed for less than a second before the Bull suddenly dove lower.

“Ass!” Dorian yelped as scratchy stubble was dragged across his neck. He scrambled to push away from the large creature to no avail. Iron Bull had him locked in fast, rumbling deeply with entertained laughter as the struggling became more frantic. “L-let go of me!” Dorian laughed and pulled on the other’s horns.

It was another minute of the torture before the Qunari let go of his prey, earning a stern punch on the arm for his maliciousness. “Evil,” Dorian muttered under his breath with furrowed brows and a small smile.

Dorian helped make (or remake) breakfast after that. He said that he did not want eggs anyways, and that he loved him still. Bull reminded him that the toast survived. They ended up having sausages instead.

“It’s a good thing that I feed the fish,” Dorian mused over their food. “You might burn that too.”

To his surprise, Bull did not respond with a witty comeback or innuendo. His eyebrows raised quizzically “What are you talking about? I feed the fishes. I feed them every day.”

“What?” Dorian frowned.


End file.
